1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved article made of expanded cellular material such as expanded polystyrene and to an apparatus and method for molding the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shipping containers constructed of expanded cellular material such as expanded polystyrene are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,529; 3,412,893; 3,424,341 and 3,489,314. U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,341, although disclosing a container having certain characteristics similar to the container disclosed hereinafter, fails to disclose a process and apparatus having the advantageous features of the present invention.